warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
RainClan-Remorseful Revelations
Prologue A half bind tortoiseshell she-cat faded into a dream. Another tortoiseshell cat, a tom heard her whisper, and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He stood up promptly and spun around to face her. She stepped forwards, a sad smile on her face. They stood with their faces close, and then he whispered "Oh, Lou, my sister, I have missed you so much," "Do not fear. I have come to give you a message from StarClan. You must believe the rumours, they are true. And you must do this..." Lou leant forward and whispered two commands in his ear. He nodded, and smiled sadly. Stars above glitered whisperining stories of lives past. Lou's fur shone with the stars as she started to fade. The tom cried out, but she still faded. "Take care, my half-brother..." Chapter 1 "My Clan, please gather here for a Clan meeting!" Mossystar called from the tree stump. The Clan warily gathered, RainClan were the most nervous and reserved Clan. "My Clan, a gathering has been requested by Ashstar. It shall be held on the full moon, for reasons he would not specify, and I will select the warriors I will take now. " The cats mumbled and whispered, wondering what the gathering would be about, and who would be going. Mossystar flicked her tail, and the Clan fell quiet once more. "I shall take Lightningtail, Skyfang..." Skyfang stopped paying attention after his name was called. He was going to the gathering! He had never been to a gathering; many cats hadn't. Gatherings were rare. Skyfang heard his father's mate's name mentioned; his whole family would be going. Skyfang was lucky to have been born into RainClan as he was a half Clan cat. In the lore of the Clans, stories that had been passed down from the very first ancestors of the four Clans, TreeClan's moral belief was strength, LeafClan's was truth, SunClan's was hope and RainClan's compassion. Had Skyflight been born into any other Clan, he would have been very likely cast out for being impure to MoonClan, as would his father for having a non-Clan mate. Skyfang knew that Echosong, his medicine cat half sister would be going, it was law that the leading figures of the Clans would go to gatherings. As Skyfang was daydreaming, his sister trotted up to him. "Skyfang," she said cheerfully. "I have to tell you something important. I think you will be interested by it as well." "Echosong," he greeted her with a smile. "I'm listening." She took a deep breath. "I have been visited by strange, different ancestors. They named themselves StarClan. And they gave me a message, for you. From Lou. They told me that tne rumours of revolution are true; that you will play an important part in it. You mus-" She was cut off by Skyfang. "I have had a similar dream. I know what I must do. And having been chosen for the gathering will make it easier. Echostep, it is time. After the next gathering, nothing will ever be the same again." He bent his head, and closed his eyes, thoughts and unfinished fragments of sentences flashing through his head. Echostep, I love you... How can I love my own sister? How could she ever love me...? She's a medicine cat, stupid. What are you doing...? Skyfang excused himself and ran out into the forest. Maybe, in three days time, after the gathering, after life had changed forever, maybe then he could finally reveal his feelings to the one he could, should never love. Chapter 2 Three days passed in a blur for Skyfang. The gathering loomed as the sky grew dark."You ready, brother?" Skyfang had been lost in his thoughts, in his thoughts of what could, might and possibly would happen at the gathering. He envisaged himself joining with Jaybriar and Blueleaf, the others who had been talked to by the mysterious StarClan. He imagined them announcing over all the Clans that MoonClan were liars, challenging the stars. He pictured that MoonClan would realise their wrongs, and all the bad ancestors would fall to earth as stars and the others would join with StarClan and be united. Little did he know, he could not be closer nor farther from the truth. "Echosong," he gasped, surprised. "Hi. Yeah, ready. I'm ready. Did Mossystar tell you we're ready to leave?" Echosong's expression did not change. "No," Skyfang looked at his sister with confusion. "She has already set off. She sent me to fetch you. We must run. Now." He looked at her surprised for a second before leading the way out of camp. They glanced at each other breifly and a grin spread across his face. They broke into a run until they caught up with the rest of the group. They were nearly at the gathering place, and Mossystar seemed nervous. Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions